


The Birthday Party

by Molkery



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Friendship, My First Fanfic, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molkery/pseuds/Molkery
Summary: Bee decides to throw a birthday party for Deckard.





	1. Light Bulb Moment

**Author's Note:**

> THESE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE REALLY SHORT! I just wanted you guys to know that. I'm sorry they're so short. This is my first fanfic (as you can probably tell...). Please tell me what you liked and disliked in the comments! Also, I used asterisks (*) instead of quotation marks (") for Puppycat's speech. I wanted to have it look different because he doesn't really speak English, soooo....

Bee woke up with a start. She groaned as she rolled off the couch. She needed to start sleeping in her bed, but walking to her bedroom late at night is too much work. She stretched, then walked into her kitchen. 

“Puppycat! Do you want breakfast?” Bee called as she started rummaging through the cabinets. “Hmmm... what do I want…” Bee frowned, staring at the bare shelves. “Puppycat! We're going shopping!”

*Fine* Puppycat said as he jumped down from the windowsill. Bee pulled her yellow bee sweatshirt on over her Pretty Patrick t-shirt. 

“Lets go, Puppycat!” Bee shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

*No need to get so excited. You are running out of cash, you know* Puppycat chastised. He followed Bee out the door and to the grocery store. 

“Hmmm… I want cake,” Bee said as she stared at the huge display of cake mixes. “Puppycat, how can I justify getting cake mix?”

*You could make a cake for Deckard* Puppycat suggested. Bee held a transparent cup up to her eyes and tilted her head to one side. 

“Now, why would I do a silly thing like that?” Bee placed the cup back and the shelf and turned back to her grocery cart. She stepped onto the bar that connected the wheels and pushed off with one foot. “Wheeeeee!” Puppycat shook his head in embarrassment as Bee flew down the aisle on her cart.

*Maybe because it’s his birthday tomorrow* Puppycat informed Bee once he caught up to her. Bee immediately stopped, whirling around to face Puppycat.

“Oh no,” Bee whispered, “I completely forgot! What do I do? I have to do something for him, Puppycat! He threw me that Pretty Patrick party for my birthday! I can’t just give him a gift! I have to do something BIG!” Bee started to pace back and forth in front of the cart. “Argh!” Bee shouted. Puppycat watched as Bee collapsed onto the floor. “Just leave me here to die, Puppycat. It’s not like I’m worth anything. I can’t even remember my best friend's birthday!”

*I don’t understand why you celebrate being one year closer to death* Puppycat scoffed. Bee looked up at Puppycat in horror.

“Puppycat! Do you not celebrate your birthday?” Bee asked.

*Why would I?* Puppycat replied. 

“Aw, poor Puppycat,” Bee said. “Oh! I know! We can celebrate your birthday on the same day as Deckard!” Bee jumped up and ran to the cake display. After grabbing an armful of cake mixes, she raced to the checkout to buy them.

*Oh no* Puppycat whispered as Bee bounded away. *What have I done?*


	2. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee tries (and fails) to make the birthday cake, and Puppycat intervenes.

“What am I going to do, Puppycat?” Bee groaned. She turned to glare at the mounds of half-baked, crumbling cake. “I am not the problem here! Those cake mixes just didn’t work!”

*Don’t worry Bee,* Puppycat said, *I have an idea.* He patted Bee on the head, then padded out of the room.

“It’s no use trying to help me,” Bee said, burying her head in her arms. “I’m a failure! I’ll just have to live out my life alone with no friends and no cake! My only companions will be you, Patrick, and the pizza delivery man.” 

*Here we go,* Puppycat sighed.

“WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME!” Bee wailed. She rolled around on the kitchen floor. A bright pink light coming from the living room caught her attention. “Puppycat, what are you doing? Why aren’t you comforting me in my time of need?”

*I got a temp job for us.*

“HOW IS THAT A SOLUTION?”

*You’ll see,* Puppycat said. Then he signed the letter, and Bee and Puppycat were transported out of the living room. 

“Hello kiddos! How’s everything going?” Tempbot said, its blue screen casting light throughout the inky darkness.

“I’m a failure Tempbot!” Bee cried.

“Well, I already knew that, sweetie!” Tempbot replied. “But don’t worry! I’ve got a job for you!”

*Can we have the job on Party Planet?* Puppycat asked. Tempbot’s face moved to face Puppycat.

“I thought you hated parties, dear,” Tempbot said, confused. “Why on earth would you want to go to Party Planet?”

*None of your business,* Puppycat muttered.

“Okay then pumpkin, time for uniform assignment!” Tempbot sang. A pink light washed over Bee and Puppycat.

“Oh! Polka dots!” Bee said happily. Her outfit consisted of a polka dot skirt, a striped sweatshirt, and mismatched rainboots. Puppycat was wearing a clown costume. He yelped and tried to wriggle out of it, but he couldn’t free himself.

“Off you go!” Tempbot opened its mouth, and Bee and Puppycat floated through to Party Planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahaha wowza i suck at life
> 
> sorry i had to delete the last one i was having tons of trouble with making it a chaptered work instead of a series which is not what i wanted and i didnt know how to make it multiple chapters and UGH
> 
> but yes i figured it out we are all good  
> i am now out of school for the summer so im hoping to work a lot more on this   
> hopefully longer chapters?  
> idk maybe maybe not who knows obviously not me alrighty ill stop rambling
> 
> IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO FLIPPING SHORT PLS FORGIVE ME I WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE
> 
> please leave a comment saying what you think, id love to hear it (or read it i guess)   
> <3


End file.
